theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lori Needs Help!
IMG 2441.PNG 14D068C0-6C40-423A-B3B3-77267ABED39C.jpeg TLH- Lori Seeks Help Title Card.png Mr.$$.png Synopsis Lori goes insane and was taken to the Doctor place. Transcript (the episode starts where the loud house was very quite and something is wrong, Lori is sitting on the floor next to the chair acting so weird) Lori: Oh Danny Danny Danny Danny...... You are the keeper of the dreams my little one and you told over my friends (Rans to the glass tables.... Laughs evilly) my collection of glass coffee tables Danny, Raymond, and Dasi. Lincoln: *Comes home from school* Lori I’m home where are you? Lori: *With her creepy eyes in the bathroom sitting on the shower* Lincoln: You in There? *opens the bathroom and saw her sitting on the bathroom with the lipstick* You ok big sister Lori: *giggles* Never been better Lincoln: Just checking.... FIVE!!!! *playing the golf and landed on Lori and Leni's Bedroom* Oh crap Lori's Bed. Hmmmmm *Scratching her bed with her bed* FIVE!!!!! *Hits the Golf Ball and Accidently crash into Lori's Mirror full of her perfumes and crash into the floor and Lincoln is petrified* Lori: *Opens The Door and sees her mirror and her perfume crashed and Lincoln is really scared* Lincoln: Now, Now Dont kill me Lori.... It Was an Accident. Ill Fix It Lori! PLEASE!!!! I PROMISE!!!!!! Lori: *Starts going outrage and going losing out of control and then* excuse me i have to go ended all *Lori walks out the bathroom and Lincoln Realize somethings wrong* he glass coffee table and eep do ba danny Lincoln: I Dont Like This Lori! Something’s Wrong! You Need Help Lori: DONT YOU EVEN BOTHER!!!!! U Have This Comming for for years *Turns on the sink full of cutting to death* OH Mother Of Bottle Caps MOTHER OF BENT FORKS IM COMING HOME!!!!!! *And She is Killing herself and spinning around like crazy Lincoln is Really SCARED* Leni: *walks in and saw Whats going on* WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH LORI!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Lincoln: Oh Terrible..... Im Must Call THE PROFESSIONALS!!!!!!!!! Leni: *Rans to the phone and calls* Hello? Shady Brain Farm? LORI NEEDS HELLLPPPPPP!!!!!! Henry and Ray came in crazily and they mistaken the chair and Leni stops them) Leni: WAIT YOU IDIOTS!!! THATS NOT LORI!!!! THATS LORI!!!!!!! (Lori is going insane) Ray and Henry: COME HERE YOU!!!! (hey grab and took her to the Shady Brain Farm) Lincoln: Bye Lori! Have Fun! Leni: Hey wanna hang out with me? Lincoln: Yes. (They walk back to the Loud house. meanwhile The Shady Brain Farm is a scary place full of insane people) Lori: Wow! *Laughs* my new home. Finally my new kind of people. George Liqour American: *Laughs Crazy* Lori: I can Have fun here *Microphone*: Attention please regroup and report to doctor sloth (some of the people are waiting in the lobby and acted so weird) Lori: Hey wheres this stupid doctor Hulk: Shhhhhh here comes doctor sloth now (Dr. Goutch is climbing the tree and eats the grape like weird person) Dr. Goutch: Ahhh lets get started shall we? Thor last week u have a serious problem with the food Thor: yeah its fake made out of horse hoofs and tire changes the presidents fake too they put him in a fake soup and he make speeches on the moon and and then Mr. Goutch: uhhh thank u mr. thor that was very stimulating uh winslow did u resolve the problem with Winslow: Problem What Problem why dont u ask about HIS Problem Cat: Oh No U Dont He Wants me to say It! Mr. Goutch: Say What Mr. Cat Winslow: I was trying to discuss his problem with the woooorrrrrdddddd Cat: NO DONT DO IT Winslow: Greeeaaasseerrssss Cat *Screams in panic* HE DID IT!!!!!!!!!!! *now starts goings crazy* Winslow: There he goes Cat: *cutting his ass while Dog is freaking out and Goutch calls the 2 numbskulls Ray and Henry and grabs them to the craze.... Lori look up and watch as the light goes off and Then Catdog Came back and was tied on* Mr. Goutch: Mrs. Loud... Would u like to share Lori: well i have this little brother of mine and uh somethimes make me mad and uhhh Mr. Goutch: Right continue Lori: and uh Oh yeah I Smack Him..... *Sees everyone who look suspicous* Winslow: *whisper to Dog* She smack her little brother (everyone move quickly away from her) Mr. Goutch: *Laughs nervously* that'll be all mrs loud u may go to bed now tata adios Lori: *sadly walks out the lobby and went to bed while others were talking about how weird she is* (Later that night Lori is in bed writing a note to her little bro) Lori: Dear Twerp: Im having a swell time year at the insane silent *some creepy noise were heard* it would be nice if u could come and visit me sometime wish u could read Lori (Some of the months are going faster and faster as it looks, During Lunch time Lori ask Catdog for a food) Lori: excuse me but ill have a t-bone stake and fries flaming young and a bagel (But then they gave him a cream corn which it looks disgusting) Cat: Sorry kid we dont have good food Dog: Yeah go sit somewhere else (They both laugh and she went to take a seat, Later Lincoln and Leni arrived at the place) Lincoln: Hello Lori Leni: Hey Lori Lori: Hey guys thanks for coming a visit Leni: we want u to take care of this baby we found him in the street and we wouldnt mind if u would take care of him Lori: Ok Lincoln: Thanks Leni: come lincoln time to go Lincoln: K Leni (They left and Lori opens the baby and the face look hideous) Lori: heh heh such a cute huh *But see's the Police's Face with the same face and looked awkward* (Next month going fast and faster and During Lunch Catdog give some of the people a same disgusting food which is Cream Corn and Lori is getting frustrated) Lori: *laughs awkwardly* thats very funny creeaammee coorrrnn and mooorrreee crrrrreeeeaaammm coooorrrrrrnnnnn *getting anger* i cant eat This CRAP!!!!!!!! *as she throws the thing to the window and crash Theres Only One Thing I Hate More Than Cream Corn AND THATS........ Thor: Greasers? Catdog: *starts going crazy and cutting their asses* Lori: Look At U!!!! UR FREAKS!!!!!!! U Guys Arent Crazy Ur Just Stupid I Got It All Figured OUT!!!!!!! (To Hulk) Ur All Provids Of The Chest Point! Hulk: Gee Lori: (To Thor) and U Ur Not Mad Ur just suffering from the post dramatic brain blister Thor: Wow! Lori: (To Catdog) And U Ur Just a New Victum of All Desolve childhood and herumoid of deploy mechinism Catdog: Say Lori: Gentlemen START UR AMBULISUM!!!!!! *Hulk, Thor, And Catdog are going crazy and Lori Is letting them Escape Threw The Window and Ran wild crazy and Lori Laughs Like a maniac until Cyborg and Beast Boy Grabs her and Took her To The Brain Room While She Laughs Like A Horrible Crazy Person, They are putting some clothes, hair, and a Tie) Cyborg: Five Seconds until ur national effect mrs. president (and The Speech starts where the moon which she speeches on the Moon which Thor is actually right) THE END Trivia * This Fanfiction Episode Is Based On The Ren and Stimpy Show Ep "Ren Needs Help" Category:Episodes Category:Episode focusing on Lori Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Kids Category:The Loud House Own Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Art